The Infested Can Love
by Deviched
Summary: A brand new Tenno that's barely certified is needed to be a substitute for a Trinity frame to face against the new infested. Unfortunately, the party he was placed in could care less about him! Left to fend for himself, what kinds of new infested will he need to face alone?
1. A Gift From Lotus: Liset

**_Warframe partial AU! Tennos are now well established as their own faction. No longer do you need to be born a weapon, but rather, trained in the ways of Tenno and to brandish a license as proof of it. All Warframe Tennos will be OCs, any other NPC will be kept as canon as possible._**

* * *

><p>Relishing his newly acquired Warframe User certification, Aiacu prances his way to his new Liset waiting at the space docks, a gift from Lotus for any new Tenno. Inside his Liset, he could see all the grey stock decorations. Aiacu reminds himself to visit the market after he's done exploring his new privileges.<p>

"Welcome, operator!"

Aiacu looks up from just entering his Liset, wondering who and what the robotic voice was.

"I am Ordis, ship cephalon. I will manage ship maintenance and aid you in the most efficient way I can."

Aiacu couldn't hold in his excitement, "Coooool!" Aiacu spots a glowing blue hologram of a cube figure. "Is this you, Ordris?" The curious tenno pokes the hologram and watches it flicker upon each poke.

"Why ye-... Operator I ask-... Please operator-..." Ordris' voice pauses each time the blonde runs his hands though the simulated figure.

Too giddy to listen to Ordris' pleads to stop, Aiacu averts his attention to his communications board. Eager to take on his new mission, Aiacu boots up the board with a tap. The board refreshes itself in response, but the screen remains blank.

Confused, Aiacu asks, "Ordis? How can I get some missions?" He continues to poke the screen hoping it was just a bug.

"Operator, you must power up the ship first." Knowing he'll need to be very patient with new tennos, Ordris lights up the front of the Liset, guiding the young tenno to the hand recognition key to turn on the ship's engine.

Aiacu makes his way to where Ordis points to. The hand recognition key was a light blue screen with an occasional white ray that runs downs it. Aiacu doesn't hesitate putting his right hand onto the screen. One pass, two passes. The Liset's electronics begin to initiate. Three passes, four passes. Ordris glows even brighter then before and makes the crackling noises of electricity flowing. The fifth pass, the final pass for recognition. The engines of his ship roars to life, causing the floor that Aiacu stands on to rumble.

"Running systems diagnostics check..." The interior is filled with a soft hum along with the engines lifting the Liset from the gravity holders of the dock. "All systems are operational, I hope operator is pleased."

"Woo!" Aiacu spins around to return to the communications board, now with a screen filled with text of other tenno nearby and their discussions in regional chat. Before he was able to switch tabs to his available missions, he is blocked by a notification of reviving mail in his inbox.

On cue, "The inbox has messages for the Operator. It is a messenge from Lotus." Ordris pauses. "Would you like to read it, operator?"

"It must be a newbie pack Ordris!" Aiacu excitedly jogs in place. "Open it, open it!"

"Very well, operator." And so Ordris complies.

Opening the messege, Lotus' video automatically plays.

* * *

><p><em>"Tenno,<em>

_The infested have mutated into a more dangerous variant of the Technocyte Virus. It is spreading at an alarming pace and must be contained._

_You along with 3 others have been specially selected to partake in the extermination. Your ship will download he mission information momentarily. "_

_-The Lotus_

* * *

><p>"Operator you have another message from Lotus. Operator?"<p>

Aiacu lies stunned in front of the communications.

"Operator, I will preform a health inspection on you if I have your permission." Ordris opens the ceiling , revealing modern day medical machines.

"N-no, Ordris, I'm okay." Aiacu rubs his face which begins to flush. "Ordris can you play the next message?"

Reeling back the medical gears, Ordris answers, "Of course, operator."

Lotus' next message opens, this time it just contains text.

* * *

><p><em>"Tenno,<em>

_I understand I've put a lot if your shoulders when you've only just started. I'm depending on you, Tenno._

_I've sent a package containing the Warframe 'Trinity'. Use it for your upcoming mission."_

_-The Lotus_

* * *

><p>Finished reading, Aiacu remains breathless.<p>

"Operator, your breathing levels are low again." Aiacu slowly tilts to the side. "Operator?" and to the floor, Aiacu meets. "Operator!"

"In emergency circumstances," the ceiling reopens in a more confident manner, "I am allowed to preform a health inspections without the permission of the operator."


	2. Meeting Vesper

Aiacu's designated meet up with his teammates was on Venus, Vesper, one of the first built Tenno hubs, now a well established city. Cutting himself away from the tubes and tape Ordris attached to him when he fainted, he closes his arm app of the communication board and makes his way to the master controls. About to input the coordinates for Vesper, Ordris chirps in to help the new Tenno.

"Ordris is pleased to see you are in optimal condition, operator. I have pre-designed the pathing to Vesper while you were recovering."

"Wait, shouldn't I do this myself, Ordris?" Aiacu presses the holographic imitation of Venus and chooses Vesper. "Like, what if you get damaged or something and can't do this for me."

"I am glad to have an operator that is eager to be independent. If Ordris is unable to respond to the ship, the navigations will still be able to function on its own. Ordris trusts that Operator is trained in manual controls if it comes down to it?"

Though Aiacu didn't exactly do well in Liset maneuvering during training, "Yeah! I won't crash the ship or anything."

"Very good. You should buckle down, operator. The ship is ready to launch."

"Okay!" Aiacu slides into place and kneels on the circular plateau in the front of the ship. The floor around him glows, a sign that the gravity holders that prevent the ships momentum from flinging the Tenno is activated.

Aiacu was mesmerized by the passing asteroid fields and imploding gass masses in their 5 minute trip to Vesper.

"You don't get a view like this in training, Ordris!" Not feeling the need to speak up, Ordris lets the Tenno bask in the upcoming view of Vesper.

"We will land in 30 seconds Operator- please don't move from your seat yet!"

Disobedient, the Tenno remains standing over his master controls, both hands clasping on the window and a nose that could feel the chill of the glass.

"Operator, please return to your seat!" Ordris swings the interior lights at the tenno, hoping to break his attention.

"Ordris look at all the warframes!" From above, Aiaku could see hundreds of squares preparing for their missions.

Only 10 seconds until the Liset lands on the space docks. Ordris, for the safety of the carefree tenno, powers up the gravity holder with magnetic energy, attracting the internal wiring of the tenno's suit.

"W-what the-" Aiacu was pried from the window and plastered onto the holder in a very uncomfortable position.

"The ship is landing, Operator."

The Liset hovers over the space dock, waiting for the anti gravity anchors to hoist it up to rest.

The communications board buzzes and remits an audio transmission. "Tenno, you have permission to dock." And the voice cuts itself.

The dock erects 4 towers, 2 on each side of the Liset and release a purple beam that surrounds the Liset. No longer needing to use its engines, the Liset shuts down its thrusters one by one, each offline engine lowers the Liset closer to the ground, entrusting the anti gravity field to support it.

"Operator," Ordris stops the circulation of magnetic energy on the holder, releasing a cramped tenno. "The ship has safety docked. You may leave the ship for your errands."

Aiacu lays moaning on the floor, letting the cramping feeling ease itself. He makes a whimpering noise towards Ordris, saying 'you didn't need to do that'.

"Operator, your Trinity package from Lotus is waiting outside in the armory transporter. You should go collect it before someone else does." Ordris knew that Warframes are only be able to be worn by the registered Tenno of the frame.

Aiacu's eyes widen at Ordris' reminder and wastes no time breaking for the door, leaving his ship.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the protips, Ordris!" Aiacu shouts to the inside of his Liset before letting it close.

Though Aiacu can't hear him, "My pleasure , Operator."


End file.
